


Slashers x Reader

by BeautifulDecay



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scary Movie - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Reader Insert, Slasher, Smut, slight psychotic reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: A collection of Slasher Fics to satisfy your slasher needs





	1. Michael Myers

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE WELCOME  
> I hope you enjoy, this is my first slasher fic

“Oh come on Y/n, you’re seriously scared of that abandoned house?” Your so called ‘friend said ‘yeahhh, “abandoned”’ you thought as she gave you a sassy know it all look. You glared at her as the other girls laughed, glancing back at the old Myers house, sending a shiver up your spine. You really didn’t want to do this, but you’d rather do this then give that one kid, Elliot Kerl, a blowjob, you cringed just thinking about that. With a sigh you made your way up the few steps, the old aged wood creaking underneath your feet, making you cringe slightly.

The windows were shattered in spots; the remaining bits lay on the floorboards of the deck. Slowly, your shaking hand moved for the old rusted doorknob, turning it slowly. Of course, the large door had to open with the loudest squeaking possible. “Oh fuck me, its just a house, its just a house” You whisper to yourself over and over as you walk to the living room area of the house, looking out the window to see that your so called friends are gone.

Fear and panic hits you hard as you realize that you’re alone, and the fact that the door had slammed shut isn’t helping your situation either, just causing more panic and fear. 

Thump

Thump

Thump 

Heavy footsteps, ‘oh no, oh no oh no oh no!’ you thought, panicking even more as you heard them approaching. Frantically, your eyes darted around looking for a place to hide, closet under the stares. As quiet and gracefully as you could, you ran over to it, opening the door and getting inside the dusty space as quietly as possible, the door closing with a small click, which you prayed wasn’t heard by whoever was in the house. 

Your hand covered your mouth as you tried to calm your breathing, failing miserably. You sucked in a breath as you heard the footsteps entering the room, you held your breath, looking through the crack in the door. The steps continued for a few more seconds, nobody coming into the area of your sight, then the sound stopped. A small whimper escaped your lips as you closed your eyes.

Silence

BAM

The small door was swung open with hard pressure, making you cry out as you cuddled back into the corner as much as possible. You could only see legs at the moment, but slowly, they began to bend, and a face- no a mask came into your view. Oh no, you were fucked. Michael Myers had found you, snooping in his home. 

“P-Please I’m sorry don’t kill me please” You sobbed, your knees pulled into your chest with your arms around them as you cried silently, thinking this was your last moment. You swore you heard a sigh come from the man in front of you, you heard shifting. Cracking open one eye, you glanced at him, wondering why you weren’t being dragged out by your feet.

Unbelievable, no way in hell. The Michael Myers was holding his hand out to you. Sniffling, you looked at his hand then gave a skeptical look. He knew you didn’t trust him, yet he still did this. You don’t know why, but you reached out slowly, and put your hand in his own, he grasped it gently and helped pull you out and to your feet, you stumbled slightly, surprisingly he steadied you. 

“T-Thank you” you mumbled, sniffling as you starred down at the ground. Still holding your hand, he leads you into the next room, where you sat down at an old dusty table. You watched him, confusion in your eyes as he moved about in the room, leaving briefly and returning with…water? You had a lot of questions, like why weren’t you dead and what the actual fuck is happening. 

He sat down across from you, making you squirm slightly in your seat under his gaze. He pulled out a note book, scribbling down something before pushing it across the table to you. ‘Why are you here?’ was scribbled out in child-like printing. “W-well…” you started “My uh ‘friends” making quotation marks with your hands as you spoke “they dared me to come in here, and well, they left when I was inside.” you said sadly “Oh no!” you said, realization coming to you, Michael just tilted his head. “I was supposed to sleep over and my parents are out of town, I have nowhere to go now” you said sadly, crossing your arms and laying your head on them on the table.

You heard shifting then more footprints, then a hand was felt on your back, moving it in a somewhat comforting way. Soon it stopped and your hand was once in his again, he pulled you up from the chair and lead you through the house and up the stares to a bedroom which looked like it was in use, probably his. He gestured you towards the bed, you thanked him quietly as you looked around the room, it was kind of messy, but gave you comfort in an odd way. 

You sat on the bed just as he turned to leave. “Wait!” You said, surprising even yourself. “U-Um…stay with me…please?” you asked shyly, a light pink blush now visible on your cheeks. He looked back at you, tilting his head, you imagined he was confused, but he closed the door and came back to the bed. 

Surprisingly the covers weren’t dusty, they were actually fairly clean. You slid off your shoes and got under the blanket, which smelt oddly of a very nice cologne. Stiffly, he moved next to you in the bed, his back against the headboard as you snuggled against the pillows. “Thank you” you whispered, shutting your eyes, still very confused on what you were doing, but that thought left your mind as you drifted to sleep.

Michael looked down at you, smiling under his mask as he ran his fingers through your soft hair, which made him chuckled quietly when you moved closer into his hand. He didn’t know why he spared you, I mean you kind of trespassed onto his property, but there was something about you that he liked, it might have been your eyes, a beautiful e/c, that made him feel warm inside. He sighed contently and continued petting your head, watching over you as you slept.


	2. Jason Voorhees Smut- Part one

Why did you come along on this god awful trip, family bonding, is what your step dad had said. You really didn't want to spend three long weeks at a lake house with your family. You personally weren't a fan of them, your little sister annoyed the absolute shit out of you, your older sister constantly reminded you that you were apparently a psychotic freak just because you loved horror movies, drew pretty gory things and were fine with the sight of blood. Your mom hardly payed attention to you and your step dad just tried to mold you into the perfect daughter, good grades, perfect hair, perfect everything, ect. That also annoyed you greatly.

Before you left the comfort of your room, you had decided to do a tad bit of research on the lake you were going to, Crystal lake. You stumbled upon a blog that had some stuff about a so called legend at this lake, Jason Voorhees. He was supposedly a young boy who drowned in the lake, his mother swore vengeance on the people who were supposed to be supervising him and murdered them or something, his mother was then killed and Jason came back. 

Apparently a large string of murders had happened, but the police had tried their best to cover it up, make it so it was a story you told to scare kids around the campfire. This intrigued you very much, so called legend? Well you were going to do your dandiest to see if Jason was real, the only real thing you were looking forward to doing on this trip.

The car ride legit sucked ass, it was terrible. For the first hour you had to deal with your little sister kicking the back of your seat, then getting yelled at for threatening to drowned her if she didn't stop. When the car stopped for gas, you went into the station and grabbed yourself some stuff, a few bags of your favorite chips, chocolate bars and some drinks, getting a slushy for along the way as well, anyone tried to eat your stuff, 99% chance of them getting shanked.

Being the first back to the car, had its perks, you got the back seat, ah sweet sweet somewhat privacy. Soon everyone was back in and you were on your way again. You gave a long sigh as you leaned back and took a sip of your slush before putting in your headphones and closing your eyes. The music slowly drifted you off to sleep.

A large bump awoke you, seeing as you had slammed your head on the side of the door, you were arriving. The house looked some what older, but not overly old, it was clear that it had been renovated. As soon as the car was parked, everyone went their own ways to get settled. You grabbed your bags and took them into the house, going up the stares to chose a room for yourself. You found one that was a good size, large closet and a lovely window with an amazing view.

Once you were settled in, you wandered down stairs and out through the back porch, making your way down the dock. The lake was beautiful and so peaceful, you removed your shoes and hung your legs off the side of the dock. As you sat there, you had the oddest feeling that someone was watching you. Slowly, you looked up from the lake, scanning the treeline, turning around slightly, movement in the corner of your eye turned your attention to what looked like a old path that nobody had used in a while.

You scanned that area once again, catching a glimpse of what looked like a mask, a white mask. Standing from where you sat after getting your shoes on, you made your way over towards the old path, but before you could get anywhere close, you were called back to the house for supper. Oh well, you'd have to go later tonight.

Underwhelming was your dinner, to say the least. It was just microwave dinners and some chips and pop. Everyone had dispersed to their rooms, doing whatever, you could care less honestly, you were more interested in what you had seen earlier, the old path. You slipped on some shoes and a jacket, kinda warm, I mean it couldn't be that cold out, right? Hahah wrong. The air hit you like a train, it was a lot colder then you had thought, which sucked because you were far too lazy to go back in and get a warmer coat.

"Fucking hell this was a mistake" you murmured as you made your way to the path. It was fairly clear tonight, giving you a lovely view of the stars. You hummed contently as you entered the path, your view of the trees now somewhat blocked by the branches now. It was quiet, aside from the occasional owl and the bugs, it was quiet, but a nice quiet.

Snap

You were drawn out of your daze by a branch snapping relatively close to where you stood. You glanced around through the trees, catching a glimpse of what looked like a coat. You started too worry slightly, not sure if this was someone playing a prank or if it was actually the killer you had read about. You were honestly hoping it was the second one.

You brought your arms up and crossed them over your chest as you shivered slightly, going further into the woods. You ended up making your way to the edge of the tree line where there was a small dock leading out a bit, deciding to take a break.

Fog was spread out over the water in a somewhat graceful way, you loved how it looked, kinda creepy but somewhat relaxing. You heard shuffling again behind you, making you look over your shoulder, then there he was. Jason Voorhees. You gave him a slight smile and waved, noticing the machete he held, of course.

He tilted his head at you, giving you a confused look. You only smiled nervously and moved over on the dock, making room for him. "I guess your kind of confused, I mean I'm surprised I'm not dead yet" You said, chuckling to yourself. Slowly, he made his way over and took a seat next to you, his head still facing you.

Clearing your throat nervously, you glance back at the water, his eyes never leaving your form. "Why haven't you killed me?" You asked, somewhat boldly. You glanced over at him and he shrugged before looking out at the lake. You hummed slightly and looked back out at the lake, glancing at him occasionally.

You could swear he was moving closer, causing your cheeks to heat up slightly when his hand brushed yours, lightly resting on top. Slowly, you turned your head to look over at him, giving him a confused look. Through his hockey mask you saw him wink, and just like that, he was standing and you were thrown over his broad shoulder. As you were carried though the woods, away from our house, you could feel his hand on your ass, totally not an accident seeing as he continually squeezed it with the occasional slap.

You were brought into an old cabin, a bit away from where you were staying. It was dusty, you could see coals smoldering in the fire place as you were thrown onto a bed, Jason quickly climbing on top of you, his arms blocking you in. Your face was pretty damn red now, trying to turn your head to the side, his gaze being too much, only for him to grab your chin and make you look at him.

You knew he was smirking under his mask as he let your chin go and laterally ripped your shirt in two, not wearing a bra wasn't helping your situation either (or was it). His gloved hands covered your breasts, squeezing them in a very pleasurable way. You couldn't help but let out a small moan as he pinched your nipples and twisted them slightly, making you arch your back.

Jason moved down to your pants, pulling at them and your panties. As you glanced down, you could see now that you were in for a fun night judging by the bulge in his pants. Soon he had your pants and panties off and thrown somewhere, he let out a grunt sound as he turned back to you, his eyes roaming your body, you could just imagine him licking his lips underneath the mask, which you knew he wasn't going to take off...this time anyway.

His gloved hands were placed on your stomach, he slowly moved them down over your things, then to the inside of your thighs, lingering severely close to where you wanted him to touch you. His head tilted up at you as he moved his right hand and pressed his thumb against your clit, making you gasp. Jason moved his hand away again, tilting his head at you slightly. "D-Do you want me to beg...? You asked, to which he nodded. You chewed on your bottom lip before whimpering: "P-Please, touch me Jason" in a needy voice.

After the words left your lips, two of his large clothed fingers entered you, pumping in and out repeatedly, curling in all the right spots. You threw your head back against the old pillow which it was resting and let out a loud moan as you closed your eyes, bucking your hips up with his motions. As he worked you closer to your orgasm, he added a third finger and oh boy when all three fingers curled and pressed hard against your G-spot, that just sent you over the edge.

You gripped the sheets hard and squirmed under him, moaning his name as you came on his fingers. "Ohhhh fuckkk~" came from your lips as you panted lightly, coming down from your high, opening your eyes only for them to close again when something much bigger than his fingers entered you. "OH MY GOD" You cried out, arching your back as his hands grabbed your hips as he started thrusting into you.

He didn't even start slow, he just went at er', hard. Skin slapping skin, panting, moans and grunts could be heard in the cabin. He went hard and fast, and I mean HARD. You were going to be soar and you were going to have bruises in the shape of his hands on your hips. This was by far the best sex you had ever had; it was so good. He felt perfect inside you, and you knew he liked it just as much, maybe even more.

When you opened your eyes, you looked up at him, his head was thrown back as a deep grunt rose from his throat, just the way it sounded was ugh. "F-Fuck Jasonn" You whimpered, your orgasm overtaking you quickly, making your body shake with pleasure, Jason didn't even slow down for you, instead he switched positions; pulling out quickly and turning you so your ass was in the air and your face was in the bed, then rammed back into you.

This new angle had him hitting your g-spot every damn time, and holy shit was it ever amazing. Your now third orgasm was approaching fast, you felt Jason twitch inside you before he stopped thrusting, shooting a hot liquid into you. You could feel his body shaking, you both stayed like that a moment, catching your breaths, you were still kind of bummed that you didn't get your third orgasm but you were sure he'd have plenty more times to make it up to you.


	3. Jason Voorhees -Serial Killer Part 1

The echoing loom of the sound of sirens was in the distance now, you had yet to be caught. This was like a game to you, a murderous game of catch me if you can or hide and seek, tag perhaps. There were warrants posted for your arrest in almost all states, but you just thought that it meant you had to up your game, maybe go off the grids for a bit then jump back into the game. But where could you hide? It had to be out of the way, not too close to civilization.

Your mud covered boots slapped against the packed dirt road as you thought about places you'd be able to lay low in for a while. It was almost dark, the tops of the trees beginning to fade out of vision and into the black sky. Out of the corner of your eye, you were able to spot something. It was kind of dirty but still visible. "Camp Crystal Lake" You whispered to yourself, the corners of your lip twitching upward as you started down the road.

Now even though the cops tried to cover up what happened a while back here, there was information leaked which most know of, about the machete wielding psycho that massacred countless teens. This was kind of his turf, but much time has passed so he probably died, is what you were thinking in your head, unaware of the dead expressionless eyes watching you in the cover of the trees, looking over your blood stained clothes, but finding no weapon, but still. You were on his turf now.

 

Old and dusty, is what you could say about the cabins. It looked as if they were in the middle of being renovated then everyone suddenly dropped everything and left. "Probably spooked by the legend" you hummed to yourself as you sat down on an old torn up sofa. "Homey, I like it." you said, semi-sarcastic. After you had scouted out around the camp, you decided some shut eye could be well needed, plopping down on that old sofa and kicking back, leaving everything on in case you had to book it out of there.

Rays of sunlight peaked through the broken window, stirring you slightly, but what really woke you was when you couldn't feel the light for a few brief seconds. Your eyes opened and you sat up in a flash, your hand going to the inside pocket of your jacket, grasping the handle of your blade. Slowly, you stood, being quiet as you could as you made your way to the door.

Weather it was a wildlife or man, you had to be sure. It could have been some hikers or it could have been the case, and if it were either of them you'd have to take care of the issue and flee once again. As you stepped outside, you had to squint slightly, raising the hand that held your knife to shield your eyes from the bright rays of the sun. 

Glancing around, you got an eerie feeling in your gut, and whenever you got that feeling the outcome was never good. Your knuckles became slightly white as you gripped the handle just a little tighter, making your way around. 

After a full inspection, you were ready to come to the conclusion that it was just a deer or something, until your shadow became a lot taller. Your eyes widened, but you didn't feel scared. A rush of Adrenalin shot through you as you spun around, reeling you arm back ready to strike, only for your wrist to be enclosed in a rather large hand. The tattered and muddy pants, torn jacket, and...the signature hockey mask. 

Your eyes widened and for the first time in a while, a tremor of fear ran through your body as you looked into the empty eye holes of that mask. His head tilted as he gazed down at your knife which had dried blood stains on it. now this was a pretty durable knife, a gift you got it as when you were younger, a hunting knife, and you always kept her in great condition, nice and sharp and clean most of the time.

Was this the end for you? (Y/n) (L/N) the elusive murder to be killed ironically by her idol. Tragic. Or perhaps not. Your wrist was released from his grip, neither of you moved. You both stood there having a stare off or something. You squinted, then of course, your cocky attitude kicked in. "So whats your deal?" You asked, crossing your arms in a rather sassy matter, and due to Jason's body language you could tell he was a bit taken back by this. 

"I mean come on man, I was havin a good nap, then you wake me up, I almost stab you cause I thought you were a cop who caught my trail and-" when his head tilted again you could tell that his confusion was growing. "Oh how rude of me, the names (y/n), might have heard of me might not have, don't matter." By now the confusion level was through the roof. 

The mass murder Jason Voorhees was being sassed by a (Age) woman who just wandered into HIS camp and almost stabbed him. This lady had balls. "Were you watching me sleep? I mean I know its kinda your thing but dude a lady needs her privacy-" As you kept ranting on, he just kinda tilted his head at you. Clearly you knew who he was and what he had done and what he still does, and here you are sassing him and giving him a lecture on privacy.

"H-Hey are you listening?" You questioned, snapping your fingers in front of his face, to which he once again grabbed your wrist, you could feel his glare on you, to which you giggled nervously, "whoops..." you whispered under your breath. Jason didn't let go of your wrist as he lead you into the woods surrounding Crystal Lake, what was to come for the evasive Y/n L/n...


End file.
